User talk:Pierro78
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2013-01-03T14:47:05 Bon! A good start, young friend. Easy, wasn't it? Now with just five clicks I have given you an ancestry tree page. It will be automatically updated as you add more data about your parents and their parents. Au revoir. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:11, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Grenoble I've just added a page about your birthplace, Grenoble. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:34, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Ancestry charts and page name dates Bonjour/bonsoir, Pierre. The automatic ancestry template is not designed to be added to other pages, although it seems to work on yours. The tabs, of course, match those at the very top of the page and indeed do not look good duplicated at the top of your page-section. You might do better with , which lets you add virtually anything in each box - birthplace etc. By the way, our naming conventions for pages about individuals require a birth year if available, so I've renamed your three pages accordingly. Please add birth years similarly for your parents on your main page, before creating pages for them. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Links to other websites My Facebook link simply uses what is (or was) in the address bar when I was at my "home" on Facebook. Google+ would probably be the same procedure. Single square brackets, containing first the URL then a space then whatever you want it to look like (e.g. My Google+ page). See for similar info. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Child templates etc; I think I see how you have been misled I see that you were in two minds about someone's birth date! But you fixed it the right way, renaming instead of starting again. However, looking at your father's page I wonder whether you are following the standard procedure. You have again put a template in a page it's not designed for, and you are wondering about the child template, which would have worked automatically if you had followed the guidelines. Please read the guidelines again. Put your pointer over "Create article for person" and drop to click on "Help: Creating articles." I don't know whether you followed the section "Create an individual's page from a link"; it's the easiest way to start a parent's page. If you didn't do that but started your father's page with the standard form, you should have found your way down the form to a section that regrettably has no proper labels; it has just a family group statue! That could be the problem: if you had started from your own bio page by clicking your father's name you would have seen your name in that section; but if you went any other way you would have seen nothing there and not known to enter children's names there. I've asked User:Thurstan to see if he can restore those labels. Once you put the child(ren) in (or once the "click on parent" method puts one in for you), the new person page shows them as you have requested, and the resulting box has its own "dit child facts" link for amendments. I'll have a quick poke to see if I can get the children box in place. Don't expect more from me or Thurstan tonight - it's probably past his proper bedtime too! Au revoir, Monsieur!! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorted OK now. I suggest that you look at the page history. Goodnight. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Smart semantic mediawiki requests? A "smart semantic mediawiki request" that produced a sort of "What links here" in parent-child "declaration" situations would be good. I could see that that was possibly what you were expecting when you mentioned declaration. Problem with SMW here is that Wikia management doesn't support it and has been known to disable it when a flood of calls threatened to melt the servers (notably when we got 50 new registrations in the 24 hours after Dick Eastman gave us a favourable review). Inline queries add just a little more processing and might be the last straw again if we put them into the loading of every person-page. You're welcome to poke around in the templates and see what sort of procedure might do what you want. If you find a likely procedure, put it up as an idea on the Watercooler. But I expect User:Phlox, who set up our SMW, had thought of it and worked out that it would be too demanding on the system. Check some of the early documentation (2009-2010). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Traduction Pierre, mon ami, voulez-vous traduire les paragraphes de Wiki des histoires de famille et de la genealogie (.fr) qui sont en anglais?? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) C'est magnifique! Au revoir. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) : de rien ! - Amicalement :) - Pierro78 (talk) 13:02, January 8, 2013 (UTC)